wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Ashvale
The House of Ashvale began as a minor, but very wealthy Lordaeron family. Since the deaths Ethan Ashvale and his son, James, control of the house has fallen to Ethan's natural son, Arryc Ashvale. In order to be recognized as Lord Ethan's legitimate heir, Arryc was required to swear fealty to King Varian Wrynn, thus making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. Arryc recently married Lady Muriah DeLavu, and the couple hope to begin a family so as to continue the Ashvale line. The house of Ashvale presently holds the Earldom of Blackwood, and a number of subsidiary titles in the Stormwind Peerage. Holdings The Ashfort Once a modest fortress in Northern Lordaeron with a garrison of more than three hundred soldiers, the Ashfort is located North of Tirisfal and was built upon the ashes of another ancient fortification. It came under siege during the rise of the scourge and despite all the efforts of Lord Ethan's men at arms, the fortress was overrun and the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill. In the years that followed, the Castle has changed hands many times and is currently held by a small, but well-organized forsaken force. Lord Ethan's son, James Ashvale was later slain in the last attempt to retake the Ashfort. His natural son (later legitimized) became the 8th Lord Ashfort in 623 K.C. despite not being in possession of the Castle. Westvale House A luxury home, West of Stormwind's Cathedral District. The estate was gifted to Arryc Ashvale in the interest of helping the young lord establish his own household in Stormwind. Like many buildings on the Western Canal streets, it was designed by renowned architect, Edwin VanCleef and rebuilt just after Stormwind's reclamation. It is also the former residence of Arryc's mother, Danica Blackfyre. Finances Financially, the house of Ashvale was all but ruined when the Ashfort fell to the forsaken, and despite numerous attempts to recover the contents of the Castle's vaults, none have been successful. Presently, the house derives the entirety of its income through an inheritance claimed by Arryc Ashvale from an Uncle on his mother's side. Though the vault at The Ashfort containing the house's treasury remains sealed, the castle itself is in ruin, and occupied by the forsaken. Recent History After the Fall of Lordaeron After Lordaeron's fall and the death of Ethan Ashvale, the house of Ashvale was all but extinct. After the death of her son in battle, the last lord of the Ashfort, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale became the defacto head of the house. With the Ashfort and its attended lands in the hands of the forsaken and little love for usurpers, Melysa abandoned Lordaeron in favor of resettling her family's ancestral home in Stromgarde. Stormwind Peerage In the interest of securing the house's future, through Melysa's efforts, an agreement was reached that would honor her late husband's wishes to see Arryc Ashvale (Formerly known as Blackfyre) legitimized, and grant the house of Ashvale a peerage in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Citing her late husband's written wishes that Arryc should be made legitimate, her own contributions to both the Order of the Silver Hand and the Grand Alliance, Melysa's request was granted on October 18th, 623 K.C. As per the agreement, Arryc Ashvale was required to swear fealty to High King, Varian Wrynn before receiving his letters patent. Known for a short time by courtesy as Baron Ashvale of Blackwood, Arryc was given a large, luxurious home on the Western block of Stormwind's Cathedral District by his Uncle, David Blackfyre. Westvale House was listed in the Stormwind Registry as the official seat of the house of Ashvale. The house, which formerly belonged to Arryc's mother (See Danica Blackfyre) also serves as the main office of The Ashvale Trust, and houses a private collection of sculptures, oil paintings, and other portraits which once belonged to Lady Danica. Arryc later inherited the Earldom of Blackwood after his uncle's tragic death during a joust held at Castle Blackfyre. Notable Ashvales Ethan Ashvale - 6th Lord Ashfort, son of Jordan and Mira. Slain during the siege of Icecrown Citadel. Melysa Marwyn - Wife of Ethan, mother of James. James Ashvale - 7th Lord Ashfort, son of Lord Ethan and Melysa. Slain in battle during an attempt to reclaim the Ashfort. Thomas Ashvale - Brother of Ethan, Knight of Lordaeron. Slain during the first attempt to retake the Ashfort, and later risen to serve the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn. Arryc Ashvale - 8th Lord Ashfort, also 9th Earl of Blackwood, son of Ethan and his mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre. Muriah Anne Ashvale - 8th Lady Ashfort, also 9th Countess of Blackwood, wife of Arryc. Family Tree, Beginning with Jordan, the 5th Lord Ashfort Ashvale Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Ashvale Ashvale Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stormwind